


Toys are Friends

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, delayed pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: It's the end of seventh year and our boys decide to celebrate with some toys





	Toys are Friends

“I don’t understand, Prongs. Where’d they go?”

“Trust me, Wormy. You really don’t wanna know. In fact, I wish I didn’t know but here we are.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. Sirius had somehow managed to get his hands on some interesting new Adult Toys, both magical and muggle, and they planned to experiment with them thoroughly.

In fact, they had already begun their games earlier that day. Remus had found something that’d be particularly fun; A vibrating buttplug. It was powered by a wandless spell, meaning that Remus could set it off whenever and wherever he so desired. For example, when Sirius was in the middle of answering McGonagall's question during Transfiguration. Sirius had gone suddenly rigid mid-sentence, his voice going up an octave and his hand tightened around Remus’ thigh. Or at dinner, when Remus found it quite enjoyable to make Sirius squirm to hide his erection while they sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by everyone in the whole school. It had been a very fruitful day for them both.

By the time they reached the room of requirement, Sirius was very ready for the foreplay to end and the main event to begin, and seeing his boyfriend so frustrated was an even bigger turn on for Remus. 

“You remember our safe word, right?”

“Mischief managed,” was the only response Sirius gave. 

The noises Sirius began making as Remus’ mouth travelled down his skin, leaving behind kisses and bites, made it hard for Remus to control himself as he unrobed the beautiful man beneath him. Once he had Sirius completely naked, Remus crawled back up the length of his body to capture his lips hungrily. Their groins brushed briefly, drawing a gasp from them both as Remus sat up, straddling Sirius’ hips.

Remus selected the next new toy, a cockring, and fastened it securely around the base of Sirius’ erection, giving a warning growl when he heard Sirius whine frustratedly. 

“Patience. You’ll get your reward soon enough, as long as you’re good. But you wouldn’t want to deny me my fun too, now would you?”

“No.” 

Remus cocked his eyebrow and took an opportunity to try something else. “No, what?” His smirk made his expectation clear.

Sirius licked his lips. “No, sir.”

“That’s a good boy,” Remus breathed as he worked the plug out of Sirius’ ass and quickly replaced it with his own slender fingers. “I’m not quite sure you’re ready for me,” Remus teased, his finger hitting the bunch of nerves sitting by his finger.

Sirius keened, then whined as Remus’ fingers disappeared and he took his time to tie Sirius’ hands up, out of reach of his throbbing cock. 

“Can’t have you cheating, pet.”

“Yessir,” was no more than a frustrated whisper, earning a chuckle from Remus. 

Remus made use of the muggle toys as well, fucking Sirius well and good on them until he was begging for Remus, his wrists raw from pulling on the ties. 

Finally undressing himself, Remus settled between Sirius’ legs and took his own hard cock in hand, teasing Sirius sliding it between his cheeks and pressing it against his hole, but never actually entering.

Sirius, too impatient for any more games, struggled to push himself onto Remus’ cock.

“You’ve misbehaved, Sirius. I’ll have to delay your reward a little longer.”

Remus began pushing into Sirius as slow as he could manage, pulling back just as slowly so only the head remained and then snapping forward as fast and hard as he could. He continued this slow-fast pace, barely able to contain himself at the noises his boyfriend was making. 

Thank Merlin the room had an automatic silencing spell.

When Remus wasn’t sure he could hold himself back much longer, he vanished the ring, keeping a fast, rough pace. He kept a fistful of Sirius’ hair to stabilize himself as the man below him screamed with pleasure. The look on Sirius’ face as he came was the one thing that put Remus over the edge, his cries of his partner’s name filling the room. 

Remus vanished the restraints before collapsing beside Sirius. 

After he caught his breath, Remus made sure to clean both of them up, heal Sirius’ wrists, and summon a warm blanket to cover them both before he curled himself around his already sleeping boyfriend and began to doze off.

And that was how Remus Lupin and Sirius Black spent their last night in Hogwarts castle together.


End file.
